


Security

by Orithain, Rina9294



Series: Art of Seduction [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Post-Goblet of Fire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-22
Updated: 2007-07-22
Packaged: 2018-04-23 12:22:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4876615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orithain/pseuds/Orithain, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rina9294/pseuds/Rina9294
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sirius can make a home in the oddest of places... if Remus is there too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Security

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place during and after Goblet of Fire.

Hearing the crack of displaced air behind him, Sirius drew back into the shadows of the cave, wand at the ready. The moment he recognized the intruder, however, his defensive posture eased and he chuckled, shaking his head. "You really need to give me some advance notice when you’re coming to visit, Moony; I almost hexed you."

"You thought I would stay away longer?" Remus snorted, coming forward to hug Sirius. "It’s been three days since I saw you, much too long. Besides, the full moon is in a few days, and even with the potion, Moony is still easier when Padfoot’s with him." He smiled faintly. "And I still don’t sleep well without you," he admitted.

Sirius shook his head before pulling back to kiss Remus. "Don’t see how you can sleep in here at all. It’s not too bad as Padfoot, but it sets my back off something fierce when I stay myself."

"This sounds ridiculously sappy, but I’d rather sleep on rock with you," Remus sighed. "I’ve had too many nights without you. I don’t want more when it’s not necessary. Besides, I brought pillows!" He grinned at Sirius, arms tightly wrapped around him.

Sirius barked out a laugh and kissed Remus again. "You’re right, love; that is ridiculously sappy, but that’s you as well, so I won’t go on at you about it.

"Hmmm... not sure what we’re going to do for supper though unless you care to kip down to Hogsmeade and get us something."

"Think I’d best, don’t you? Padfoot may be perfectly happy with a raw hare or whatever he can catch, but I prefer my dinner with a bit more preparation." Remus chuckled suddenly. "And this way I can feed you up again."

"Hah! Padfoot dines on Madame Rosmerta’s best leftovers, I’ll have you know."

"Clever Padfoot. It sounds like I should be sending you for dinner," Remus chuckled at Sirius’ expression. "Very well, I’ll go into Hogsmeade and bring back your order, Mr. Padfoot. Greedy git."

"Greedy git?" Sirius looked horrified. "Keep it up and you’ll be sleeping alone, Master Lupin."

Remus snorted, not seeming overly worried. "I rather doubt that. I expect I’ll have to fight for my share of the pillows, just as I always do."

"What share of pillows? You simply use me as far as I can tell."

"My very favorite pillow," Remus replied, smirking. "So why don’t you plump it up while I go for dinner."

"I thought dinner was what was supposed to get me plump."

"Depends what part of you we’re talking about," Remus replied blandly, backing toward the mouth of the cave.

"Such a foul mind, Moony! What if Harry and his friends were around!" Sirius called after Remus, laughing.

"Ah, but they’re not," Remus called back. "So I don’t have to pretend to be sexless. Back in a flash!"

***

"That was a hell of a long flash, you know," Sirius grumbled when Remus finally returned. In the hour the other man had been gone, he’d neatened up the place as much as one could a cave, started a fire, and fixed the blankets he usually curled up on into something resembling a bed. "Find a new book you _had_ to have?"

"Aren’t you going to feel the fool when I tell you I was waiting for Rosmerta to put together a special dinner just for us," Remus retorted, setting a basket down next to the nest Sirius had created. "A whole roast just for us, dripping with juices, potatoes, carrots, and even a sweet for after."

"Hmmm... I wonder who she thought you were buying all this for," Sirius mused, digging through the basket and trying not to drool.

"Considering how many comments she made about me needing to be fed, I think she was hoping that it was all for me." Remus sank down beside Sirius and watched him fondly. "Go ahead; there’s plenty for both of us."

"Hmm, why do I think this is going to turn into another of those conversations about eating and who needs to more?"

"No, I’m too hungry for that," Remus laughed. "I just want you to get yours and get out of the way so I can get mine!"

Sirius laughed aloud even as he dished up some of everything onto a plate. Handing it over to Remus, he then got himself food as well and leaned back against the wall, sighing.

"Ah, now that’s true love, giving me the first plate," Remus chuckled, shifting closer so their shoulders brushed together as they began to eat.

"As if you doubted..."

"Oh, eat your dinner so you can prove it to me again in more and better ways."

"By being your pillow?"

"Or being my chew toy."

"Hmmmm... sounds enjoyable."

"So eat up so I can eat up," Remus snickered.

Sirius stuffed his mouth with the roast and smiled.

"Mmm, you do look good with your mouth full of meat," Remus murmured.

Sirius groaned and almost choked on his mouthful. "Killing me isn’t the way to keep me, you know."

"Oh, I’ll be keeping you," Remus vowed, taking a bite of his own dinner. "I was merely commenting on how good it is to see you eating again."

"This is a case of the good old pot and kettle, love."

"Oh, you like watching me eat my meat too?"

"Always."

"Good to know I can still captivate you after all this time."

After reaching down to his plate and picking the choicest piece of food there, Sirius held it out to Remus, smiling. "Did you ever doubt that?"

"Not really." Remus took the offering and Sirius’ fingers as well, sucking them into his mouth where he could nibble and suckle on them once he’d swallowed the meat.

"Always knew you were the smart one, Moony."

"And you’re my reward." Remus released his fingers with a final lick.

Sirius grinned though his eyes had darkened at the feel of Remus’ mouth on his fingers. "Naw," he drawled, "I’m a bad knut, remember?"

"Exactly what I want," Remus replied, offering Sirius a piece of potato wrapped in tender beef.

After nibbling the food from Remus’ fingers, Sirius chuckled. "You’re barmy."

"Which makes us the perfect pair," Remus retorted, his thumb rubbing gently over Sirius’ lower lip.

"True, true; who else would be sitting in a cave in the cold other than a man wanted for murder and a rogue werewolf?" Sirius grinned slightly at the last to take the sting out of his words.

"Very funny you are," Remus replied, his fingers suddenly flicking Sirius’ nose. "I should have brought a rolled up paper!"

"Hmm, getting kinky in your old age, are you, Lupin?"

"What do you mean, getting?" Remus retorted. "I always liked you, didn’t I?"

Sirius snorted. "That isn’t kinky; it’s good taste."

Remus rolled his eyes. "So _you_ say," he pointed out. "Others might have a differing opinion."

"Are you saying you don’t taste good?"

"Haven’t made a habit of tasting myself, have I?"

"But I have, and I can vouch for that fact."

"I’m not going to win, am I?" Remus shook his head sadly. "I’ll have to bring you some more blankets next time," he said a moment later with a frown as he tucked his cold feet under his robe.

"Are you cold?" Sirius asked, frowning.

"A bit," Remus admitted with a shrug, and he shifted closer to Sirius, absorbing warmth from him.

Sirius shifted to wrap his robes around Remus as well, holding the other man close to him as they watched the fire. "Better?"

"It’s always better when you’re closer." Remus leaned his head against Sirius’ shoulder. "Reminds me of the hours we used to spend together in the window seat in our room at Hogwarts."

"Least we aren’t ducking homework like we were then," Sirius chuckled, stroking Remus’ back.

"No, tonight the only thing we have to do is each other." Remus craned his head around to look up at Sirius. "I think I missed this as much as the sex," he admitted. "I always loved just sitting with you."

Sirius nodded. "Back then it was the only time I liked sitting still, you know."

Remus laughed. "Yes, I know, Sirius. All of Hogwarts knew," he pointed out, still chuckling. "You never stayed still, still don’t much now that you’re feeling better."

"Too much energy."

"Hyperactive," Remus retorted, smiling. "Having you around was like living in the eye of a hurricane. But it’s certainly never boring." He leaned his head on Sirius’ shoulder again, unconsciously comforted by being surrounded by the scent of his mate.

"While being around you was like finding a calm space to shelter in," Sirius murmured, turning his head to press his face against Remus’ hair and inhaling deeply.

"It’s entirely mutual," Remus murmured. "I felt incomplete all the years I was without you. Apparently werewolves mate for life too."

Sirius sobered at that and sighed. "I’m sorry."

"I’m not."

"Never?"

Remus sighed, turning into Sirius’ embrace. "When I was foolish enough to believe that you were guilty of what they accused you of and I was alone for all those years, yes, I did regret it, though I think even then I would have given almost anything to see you again."

"I didn’t think of you—or I tried not to," Sirius murmured, stroking his hand over Remus’ back and settling his robes more closely around them both.

"I missed you every day," Remus admitted. "Even when I tried not to."

"Well, it seems that you have me back, for good this time."

"Good!" Remus raised a hand to cup Sirius’ cheek. "I don’t think I could stand to lose you again."

Sirius kissed him and stared down into his eyes. "Not even Voldemort could drag me away from you now."

"Then I think I can guarantee that you’re getting lucky tonight."

"You _think_?"

Remus laughed. "I can guarantee it."

Sirius grinned at that. "That sounds much better; now finish up your meal so we can work on that."

"Maybe we should save some for afterward. In case we get hungry," Remus said virtuously while his hands were tugging Sirius’ shirt from his trousers.

"A very good point, Master Lupin," Sirius murmured, "though perhaps we should move this to the boudoir?"

Remus looked around the cave, grinned, and dropped flat. "Instant boudoir?"

"There _are_ the pillows you brought over with the blankets," Sirius said dryly though he was trying not to laugh.

"Oh fine, be logical," Remus chuckled, sitting up and moving over to their nest, shedding his shirt as he went.

"I know, it’s quite the shock, isn’t it?" Sirius stood and joined him, pulling off his own robes and shirt as he did so.

"Also time consuming." Remus sat down to unlace his shoes and set them to the side, along with his socks, then began removing his remaining garments.

Sirius worked at his own clothes, waiting until Remus was undressed, then, with a sly grin changed to Padfoot and bowled the other man over, licking his face with long swipes of his tongue, making Remus laugh and pet him.

"You truly are barking mad, Padfoot."

In answer, Sirius gave a low bark and changed again so that he was sitting astride Remus’ waist, smiling down at him. "You have the barking right anyway, Moony."

"I’ve noticed." Remus squirmed lazily under Sirius, feeling sexy again as he saw the heat in Sirius’ eyes. "So what are you planning to do up there?"

"You know me, Remus; I never plan anything. I just deal with things as they... come up." Sirius shifted his seat slightly at the last, rocking against Remus’ groin.

"Well, something’s come up! Deal with it," Remus groaned.

In answer Sirius leaned in and kissed Remus, working his way down his neck to his chest, stroking and kissing each scar, taking extra time with the ones he wasn’t as familiar with.

"Sirius," Remus whispered, watching him with heavy-lidded eyes. "Love you."

"Love you too," Sirius answered, spacing the words with kisses down Remus’ torso.

"Convenient, isn’t it?" Remus combed his fingers through the thick fall of Sirius’ black hair, spreading his legs to let his mate settle between them.

"And provident."

"So provide."

"And here I was usually the one in a hurry..." Sirius reached over to his pack and pulled out a container of lubricant, whispering a warming charm over it before opening it and dipping his fingers into the aromatic gel then pressing one into Remus’ ass.

"We have years to make up for." Remus reached up, holding Sirius’ shoulders as his body greedily accepted Sirius’ finger.

"That we do," Sirius whispered, adding a second as he leaned in to kiss Remus again while Remus moaned and arched up, seeking more.

"Bloody hell, Remus, I can’t wait," Sirius gasped, fumbling for the lube and coating himself, pulling his hands back seconds before pushing into Remus’ ass, his whole body tightening at the sudden wet grasp around him.

"Merlin, Sirius," Remus gasped, his body momentarily tightening at the sudden invasion and then yielding. He wrapped his legs around Sirius, drawing them high to allow the other man to sink deeper inside him while he clenched and relaxed around the cock filling him.

Sirius groaned, holding himself deep within Remus’ body as he stared down at him, then suddenly smiled. "I do love you, Moony."

"I love you too, Padfoot. Now move!"

"Yes sir, Master Lupin, sir," Sirius laughed, kissing him before starting to rock into him.

"Good man," Remus praised before gasping and arching up hard, his nails digging into Sirius’ shoulders, the slight pain causing Sirius to arch into him, his lower body rubbing against Remus’ erection. Remus whimpered, squirming under Sirius, and his head jerked up as he sought Sirius’ mouth.

Sirius moaned, sucking on Remus’ tongue, his hands tangled in his short brown hair, his thumbs caressing Remus’ temples.

They rocked together, bodies moving in perfect rhythm, their moans of pleasure filling the cave until Sirius pulled back to stare down at Remus, his eyes wild. "Need to feel you come, Moony. Please."

As if that was all that he had been waiting for, Remus arched up, rubbing his cock against Sirius’ belly, and came. Spasm after spasm tore through him, and he cried Sirius’ name as the wet warmth spurted against their stomachs.

Sirius’ howl tore through the cave, echoing back at them as he slammed into Remus a few more times, the tight contractions rippling around him and the expression on Remus’ face the final impetus to drive him over as well.

Remus wrapped his arms and legs tightly around Sirius, fighting the post-climactic languor to hold him close. "Love you," he whispered against Sirius’ ear.

"Never stopped," Sirius sighed, relaxing against him and nuzzling his throat.

"Me neither." And it was true; there had been times when Remus had hated Sirius—and himself—but through it all, he’d always loved Sirius.

"Don’t need to thrash yourself about it any longer."

"Stop reading my mind," Remus half-laughed, remembering how they used to drive James and Peter wild by seeming to do that all the time.

"Ahh, but it’s a lovely place to be."

"Sap," Remus chuckled. "Though I rather like yours as well."

Sirius grinned at then, then chuckled. "You do realize, if people overhear us, this cave may become as infamous as the Shrieking Shack."

"The Moaning Cave?" Remus asked with a laugh. "Well, at least I’ll enjoy the cause for this one a lot more."

"Well, to be properly alliterative, shouldn’t it be the Caterwauling Cave?"

Remus groaned and smacked the back of his head. " _I_ never _caterwaul_!"

"I’m man enough to admit to it from time to time."

Remus rolled his eyes. "Yes, you’re the manly man in this relationship, love. I yield to you."

"And you do it so well," Sirius smirked as he moved to curl around Remus, tucking the blankets around them in a warm cocoon.

Realizing he was never going to get the last word, Remus simply smiled and pressed close as they both ignored the drying come on their bellies in favor of snuggling together.

***

"Damnit all, Moony, he was almost killed, and I couldn’t do anything!" Sirius raged, storming around the cave, his tattered robe waving in his wake. "I can’t do this any longer; I need to be able to help!"

"You know you can’t be seen, Sirius," Remus said, sympathetic but unwilling to risk losing Sirius again.

"Can’t be seen, can’t be heard, can’t do a thing except stay here and watch people die! I might as well have stayed in Azkaban!"

Remus inhaled sharply. "Well, forgive me if I disagree!"

Sirius stopped pacing at that and turned to stare at Remus, looking stricken. "Moony, I—I didn’t mean it, not that way."

Remus glared for a moment longer before yielding and holding out his arms to Sirius. "I know, love, and I do understand, but I’m not willing to trade you for Harry, no matter how much I care for him."

Sirius didn’t answer that, though he moved into Remus’ embrace, holding him tightly. Remus shivered and tightened his embrace, his eyes closing as he desperately sought a solution.

A moment later they popped open again. "Why not use Grimmauld Place? It would be fitting, don’t you think, for it to become the base for the new Order of the Phoenix? And being there would allow you to see Harry occasionally and us to sleep in a proper bed."

"That’s—" Sirius paused in mid-sentence to consider it. "Remus, that’s brilliant!" He barked out a laugh and grinned down at the other man. "It would be perfect."

"Then that’s what we’ll do." Remus wrinkled his nose, the amber eyes sparkling. "And you could get a bath."

"Are you saying I stink, Master Lupin?" Sirius huffed.

"Would I ever say that to you?"

"No, but you’d imply it, which you did."

Remus gave in and started laughing. "I think you’re just being overly sensitive."

"So it doesn’t matter if I bathe or not?"

"Well, I suppose I could stop as well so I wouldn’t notice."

"Ahh, but you have to be seen in public whereas I don’t!"

"I think it best that we both continue bathing."

"Which would require a tub and that would require a house."

"Which we will shortly have and then we can share a bath."

"Grimmauld Place... lovely," Sirius sighed.

"But at least we can be together and comfortable."

"A very good point—we’ll just have to find a way to shut my mother’s portrait up, or she’ll be screaming at us at all hours."

Remus shuddered. "We’ll figure something out."

"We always do." Sirius hugged him again and stepped back. "So, off to the Horrible House of Black then."

"Together," Remus reminded him, catching Sirius’ hand in his.

"I like that sound of that."

"So let’s apparate and we can start breaking in the rooms." Remus mock-leered at Sirius, trying to cheer him up.

"Perhaps we should gather up my furnishings here first?" Sirius asked, smiling slightly.

"Ah, good point." Remus knelt down to bundle the bedding together.

"Of course, it all needs bathing as well," Sirius mused, bending to help.

Remus turned to stare at him. "You want to take a bath with the sheets?"

"And have them throttle us? Not hardly!"

"Thank Merlin! We can spell them clean."

Sirius nodded at that and straightened up, the blankets in his hands. "There we are then; shall we?"

Remus nodded. "After you."

"Bah, you just don’t want to be there alone," Sirius snorted before winking and apparating to Grimmauld Place.

"I just wanted to make sure you left without any side trips," Remus corrected as he appeared next to Sirius.

"And where would I have gone?"

"For all I know, you might take a fancy to go to Land’s End," Remus retorted, looking around at the dusty room.

"Oh yes, a day at the seaside is just what I need."

Remus chuckled. "I think a shared bath would be much better for both of us."

"Sirius? Sirius! Is that you, you disgusting little ingrate?" a voice shrieked from the other room.

"Ahh, now I feel like I’m back home," he sighed.

Remus’ eyes widened. "Is that your mother?"

"The bitch."

"Would she shut up if we cover the portrait?"

"It’s doubtful, though at least the sound might be somewhat muffled." Sirius’s blue eyes gleamed evilly, and he held up one of the blankets he’d brought. "I believe I have just the cover."

Remus burst into laughter. "Isn’t that the one you used to clean us up?"

If anything, Sirius’ smile grew wider, and he turned to stride toward the room where his mother’s portrait hung. "Oh Mother dear, I have something for you..."

"What are you doing here? You’re a disgrace to the name of Black!" Walburga Black shrieked, glaring rabidly at him from the picture.

"Why thank you, you raging bint," Sirius said sweetly. "You do remember my dear friend Remus Lupin, don’t you?"

"Filthy creature," his mother screeched, leaving both men wondering which of them she meant. "Get out, get out, get out!"

"See, Moony, everyone agrees we’re in need of a bath." Sirius’ smile was almost feral as he stared at picture.

"You’re right. Cover the old bat so we can go have one."

"You! You will not speak to me in such a fashion, and you will leave, you disgusting beast!"

"Oh, but my dear mother, I enjoy it when Remus gets disgusting with me." Sirius tilted his head enough to wink at Remus before draping the dirty blanket over the frame surrounding her portrait.

She shrieked again, but the sound was muffled by the blanket, making the words unintelligible.

"Ah, that works," Remus said with satisfaction. "And now for that bath."

"Follow me, Moony; I believe I can recall the way to the master suite."

"Mmm, a lovely bath and then a nice big bed to roll around in."

"Once we find some clean sheets for it, of course."

"Cleaning spells," Remus replied. "I’ve got quite good at them over the years."

"Then I leave the cleaning of the sheets to you, love, while I do the same for the bath."

"An excellent division of labor," Remus approved, tilting his head up for a kiss before they split at the bed to take care of their chores.

"The bath is run, and I’ve managed to find us clean towels," Sirius called a short time later. "It might not be as fine as the Prefects’ bath, but it’s roomy and hot, and I rummaged up some oils and soap."

"Mmm, lovely." Remus stripped his clothes off and set them on a chair before padding naked into the bathroom. "The bed’s all ready for us whenever we want."

"It may be quite a while," Sirius answered from where he stood by the deep marble sunken tub, most of his clothes gone as well. "I feel as if I could soak in here for days."

"Then perhaps we shall. No one will know we’re here until we tell them." Remus stepped into the hot water and held a hand out to Sirius.

"I only wish we could bring Harry here—not that this place is the kind of home he needs," Sirius murmured, taking Remus’ hand and following him into the water, sighing with pleasure as the heat surrounded him.

Remus nodded with a sigh. "I know, but he still needs the protection afforded by living with his aunt, regardless of how we might wish otherwise. At least we can have him come for a bit before the end of the summer break."

"We’ll give him as much of a holiday as we can without leaving this bloody place." Sirius waited until Remus had settled into the water before sitting next to him.

"We’ll all enjoy it," Remus said, shifting closer to lean against Sirius, who slid an arm around his shoulders and hugged him.

"We’ll be together; that’s what’s important."

"Yes, yes, it is." Remus turned his head to press a kiss to Sirius’ cheek. "He’ll know he’s loved and part of a family even if we can’t keep him with us yet."

Sirius nodded at that, then grinned and dunked Remus under the water.

Remus came up sputtering and swung an arm over the surface of the water, creating a wave that splashed Sirius in the face, making the other man howl with laughter and retaliate even as he shook his wet hair from his eyes.

A short time later, half the water from the bath was on the floor, and the two men were leaning on the sides of the tub, weak with laughter. "So much for a relaxing bath," Remus observed between chuckles.

"This _is_ relaxing, Remus," Sirius, said, turning to kiss him.

"True, and we can just wave our wands and clean it up when we want without having to lose time on our way to bed." Remus grinned at him.

"And after a good night’s sleep, we can contact Dumbledore, and I’ll offer him a headquarters."

Remus nodded. "But for tonight, we can just relax and enjoy being together."

"Once we get clean; someone seems to think the tub is a place to play."

Remus sputtered. "And who was the one who started it?"

"Are you accusing me of such a thing?"

"Yes!"

Sirius paused and seemed to mull that comment over before grinning. "Well, you’d be right," he laughed, trying to dunk Remus again.

"Of course I am," Remus replied, trying for a lofty tone, but he spoiled it by laughing when he managed to splash Sirius right in the face, and they wrestled around again until they ended up pressed against the wall of the tub, Sirius’ lips ghosting over Remus’ shoulder.

"Mmm, nice," Remus murmured, wrapping arms and legs around Sirius and leaving it to him to keep them above water.

"Are you sure I’m clean enough for you?" Sirius laughed, trailing the kisses up Remus’ throat.

"I wouldn’t care if you were covered in mud and dust," Remus assured him.

"Considering the fact that lately that’s how I’ve been, I would hope not."

"You’re never less than wonderful, Mr. Padfoot."

"Why thank you, Mr. Moony." Sirius moved forward a few steps to press Remus against the side of the tub, the oil in the water slicking their movements.

"Mmm, I think I should thank you," Remus said, lightly scraping his fingernails along Sirius’ spine.

"In what way?" Sirius arched into his touch.

"Any way you like."

"I like it like this." Sirius arched against him, their bodies moving together.

"This works," Remus agreed somewhat breathlessly.

Sirius nodded and bit at Remus’ throat, sucking at the reddened patch, darkening it even further, making Remus moan and squirm against him.

"More," he demanded, and Sirius complied, marking one side of his neck, then shifting to the other one to place a sucking kiss on the skin there.

"Merlin, love you, Sirius." Remus let his head fall back, giving Sirius better access.

Sirius mumbled a response against his throat as they rocked together, their cocks rubbing together as they were pressed between them. Remus whimpered softly, clinging tightly as the pleasure mounted in each of them.

"Remus," Sirius gasped, driving against him, the slapping sounds of the water moving around them mixing with their breathing.

"Sirius," he panted in reply, his body tensing as they slid together again. On the next stroke, he cried out and came, Sirius following him over moments after, pressing a kiss against one of the marks on his throat once he’d recovered slightly.

"I like taking baths with you," Remus said, smiling wryly. "They’re much more interesting."

"I told you that getting dirty was just as fun as getting clean."

"It looks like I’ll have many opportunities to rediscover that for myself now."

"Mmm. Now then, do you have enough energy to wash my hair and perhaps cut it tonight? I’m tired of looking like a mangy dog."

Remus grinned. "Shall I put some bows in for you too when I’m done? I’m sure Padfoot would look lovely with them."

"You do it and this will have been the last shag you get for some time!"

Remus burst into laughter. "As if you’d go celibate."

"I have my hand," Sirius huffed though he was grinning. Remus’ eyebrows rose, and he licked his lips and wriggled his ass, causing Sirius to growl. "Prat."

"But you love me," Remus replied smugly.

"I’m not going to deny it."

"Which is why I’ll wash and shear you without adding frills," Remus said, kissing him.

"Shear me?" Sirius sputtered before barking out a laugh and kissing Remus then ducking under the water to wet his hair again.

"Well, you’re as wooly as a sheep," Remus pointed out as he twisted around to get the shampoo and pour some into his hand to begin washing Sirius’ long hair.

"Baaaa," Sirius grumbled, making Remus laugh.

"Be good and once I’m done, I’ll show you what a Scotsman I used to know suggested as a good use for sheep."

Sirius dissolved into laughter, leaning back against Remus as his shoulders shook. "Are you planning on wearing a kilt while you do it?"

"Well," Remus pretended to ponder the matter, "I suppose wearing it properly wouldn’t be a hindrance to my plans."

"But can ye manage the brogue?" Sirius asked in his best attempt at one.

"Better than yer pathetic attempt at it," Remus retorted in a near perfect brogue. "Ma gran was a Highland lass."

"Mmmm, I’ve always had a weak spot for men with accents," Sirius purred, arching into Remus’ hands in his hair.

"Make that one werewolf with a sometime accent," Remus advised, massaging Sirius’ scalp for a bit.

"Is there a difference?"

Remus chuckled, leaning forward to gently bite Sirius’ throat. "Good answer."

Sirius relaxed as he tilted his head to the side. "It’s the truth."

"Which makes it even better." Remus nuzzled Sirius.

"Mmm," Sirius sighed, closing his eyes, feeling safe and secure with Remus there with him.

Holding Sirius securely, Remus reached over the side for his wand, lying there next to Sirius’, and called a comb to his hand so he could begin combing Sirius’ hair.

"If it’s too bad, just whack it all off," Sirius commented.

Remus made a noncommittal noise as he continued working the teeth through the tangled strands, having no intention of cutting any more of Sirius’ hair than he needed to. He’d always loved it, and he was looking forward to seeing it back to its old glory.

"If I start to fall asleep, just haul me out of the water, will you?" Sirius sighed, his head falling forward as Remus continued to comb through his hair.

"I’ll make sure you don’t drown," Remus assured him, soothing both of them as he worked on Sirius.

"I never doubted it."

Remus smiled and kissed the top of his head. "Rest love, I’ll take care of you."

"Need to take care of you, put you through enough."

"You’re back with me, and you forgave me for believing you could ever have hurt James and Lily. That’s more than I ever dreamed of."

Sirius frowned at that and half-turned before Remus held him in place. "Forgive you? Moony, there was nothing to forgive."

"I should have known better. You would never have hurt any of us, not and still be my Padfoot."

"There were a lot of things that factored into that mess," Sirius rasped. "I shouldn’t have listened to Peter."

"None of us should have, but we didn’t know one of our closest friends had turned on us." Remus sighed. "I thought Moony, Padfoot, Prongs and Wormtail would be friends forever, but I suppose he felt left behind by us when you and I found each other and James found Lily."

"That was still no reason to turn to Voldemort. He was our friend; we were always there for each other."

"Clearly he disagreed." Remus rested his chin on Sirius’ shoulder. "And now, he’s just another enemy, one who’s killed our friends and hurt people I care about."

"He won’t survive this," Sirius whispered, reaching up to catch Remus’ hand in his. "One way or another, he’s going to pay."

"Yes," Remus replied simply. "He can’t be allowed to hurt anyone else."

"Good. Very good."

"Yes," Remus repeated, starting to comb Sirius’ wet hair again.

"Are you ever going to get around to cutting it?" Sirius asked after a time.

Remus started, realizing he’d fallen into a trance as he combed Sirius’s hair. "Yes, I’ll do that now." He called the scissors to him and began cutting, carefully setting each shorn lock to the side of the tub.

"Are you planning on making a poppet of me?" Sirius asked without turning his head.

"It’s an idea," Remus laughed. "But I was planning to make sure it was destroyed when we’re done so that it can’t be used in any spells. The last thing we need is a gallon of poly juice potion and an army of Siriuses—Sirii?--roaming about."

"Funny, I’d think you’d like to be surrounded by copies of me."

"Who needs an imitation when I have the real thing?"

"Hrmm, a very good point."

"I make them occasionally," Remus replied, leaning back to check Sirius’ hair. "You’re done."

"I don’t know; it still feels rather long to me..." Sirius mused, sitting up and shaking his head.

"No longer than it was in school. I like it long."

Sirius nodded at that, immediately ceding the argument, which made Remus catch hold of his chin and turn him for a kiss.

Sirius sighed and rested his hand on Remus’ chest, tracing a finger over one of his scars. "Time to dry off then?"

"Bed time," Remus agreed, waiting till Sirius sat up and then getting to his feet.

"You hungry?" Sirius asked, standing and climbing out of the bath, following Remus and handing him one of the towels.

Remus paused, slowly toweling himself off as he thought about it. "I think I am. But I doubt there’s anything to eat in the house."

"We can conjure something up; I really wouldn’t want to eat anything that’s been in this house all this time."

Remus shuddered. "I’d rather eat... well, anything. We’ll conjure something tonight, and tomorrow I’ll shop."

"That sounds good." Sirius glanced over at his clothes and made a face. "And perhaps we should get me something else to wear as well."

Remus eyed him up and down. "I rather like you the way you are."

"You may, but I have the feeling that others might not be quite so appreciative."

"True, and I don’t really want them looking at you either. I suppose I’d best conjure something for you to wear."

"Besides, Molly would either jump me or singe my bits, and I wouldn’t like either of those."

"Arthur wouldn’t like it much when I stupified his wife."

"My hero," Sirius grinned, hitching the towel around his waist.

"My Sirius," Remus replied, murmuring a spell that left a pair of black jeans, a white button down shirt, and a black vest on the bed. That taken care of, he began to dress again.

Sirius tossed the towel aside and pulled on the jeans over his bare, slightly damp skin, then tugged the shirt on, doing up several of the buttons. The vest earned a wry grin before he pulled it on as well. "So, am I presentable now?"

Remus had to swallow hard before he could answer. "Are you sure you want to eat?"

"If we eat now, we can just collapse in bed afterward."

Remus looked him up and down again before nodding slowly. "Right. Afterward." He licked his lips, and Sirius dragged in a deep breath before reaching for his wand. A few flicks later, the table held sandwiches, crisps, and butterbeer.

"Looks great," Remus admitted, sitting down and reaching for a sandwich. "Sit, eat."

"Woof," Sirius chuckled, taking a seat as well and taking the other sandwich.

"Good boy. You’ll get your reward after dinner."

"You brought me a biscuit?"

"A cream horn."

"Mmm, I love sucking the filling from those," Sirius mused.

"I know," Remus chuckled.

"Which is why you have it for me, mmm?" Sirius grinned as he took a bite of his sandwich.

"Exactly," Remus replied. "Just don’t take a bite out of it."

"Never!"

"I’m glad to hear it," Remus chuckled.

"Oh, hush and eat your food."

Remus grinned and did as ordered, occasionally reaching over the table to touch Sirius just to remind himself that he was really there. Once they were done, Sirius vanished the dishes and stood, holding out a hand to Remus. "Bed, Moony?"

"Bed, Sirius," Remus agreed, taking the hand and allowing himself to be drawn back to the bed. "Tonight is just for us before we have to concentrate on the order."

"That sounds perfect."


End file.
